The Switch
by xXMiracleXx
Summary: Ok, it's a typical day in the ninja world of Naruto. Peace is evident, until suddenly a small glitch happens. Suddenly everyone's personality is switched, thanks to Jiraiya and Kakashi's 'prank'. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**The Switch **

Summary: Ok, it's a typical day in the ninja world of Naruto. Peace is evident, until suddenly a small glitch happens. Suddenly everyone's personality is switched, thanks to Jiraiya and Kakashi's 'prank'. Naruto suddenly becomes an emo shell of his once hyper self, Sasuke becomes HAPPY and LAUGHS for the first time EVER, Sakura is suddenly meek and shy, while Hinata is suddenly bold and daring! And what happens when the Hokage finds out the jutsu lasts for two WEEKS?

Kakashi and Jiraiya quietly snuck into Tsunade's office, going unnoticed by the surrounding people. Kakashi gave the perverted sage a sly smile.

"Think this will be enough as revenge for that picture?" Jiraiya asked, coking an eyebrow. This picture of course, was hand drawn by Sai as prank against the two. It was a highly _detailed_ picture of the two doing _things_ that should **not** ever happen between the two.

"Let's throw in an extra week." Kakashi reasoned. Then, of course, the picture was spread across the village of Kohan as soon as it was done. The consequences though, will scar the villagers forever, and you, of course, the reader.

Jiraiya and Kakashi of course knew that many more other than team 7 had to be involved, so this was how the plan started. Now, it was in action as the two made rapid hand signs, and if you blinked, you missed the whole jutsu itself.

"There. Now let's sit back and enjoy the show." Jiraiya exclaimed, looking and smiling at the unknowing nin below them.

~Hinata's POV~

I stared at the pale ground, a tinge of red on my cheeks. Why didn't my team tell me _he'd _be here _before_! My short purplish-black hair fell over my face, keeping my face hidden. They _knew_ how I felt about him! Suddenly I felt a burst of confidence and turned to face Shino and Kiba.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" I yelled at them, my cheeks now flushed from not only thinking about Naruto, but from anger.

The two boys seemed taken aback by my outburst and both unconsciously took a step back. Kiba raised his hands in the air as a sign of 'OK'.

"It's OK Hinata; we just thought you wouldn't car-"Kiba was cut off by my glare.

"IT'S OK? NO KIBA, IT IS _NOT_ OK! YOU TWO IDIOTS DECIDE TO DRAG ME HERE WITH OUT TELLING ME? I LOVE THE GUY FOR GOD'S SAKE AND YOU INVITE HIM WITHOUT TELLING ME?" I ragged, snapping at him. Kiba and Shino's eyes widened.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Hinata whispered; suddenly back to her old self. They nodded and Hinata turned around, then her eyes widened in shock.

"What the fuck happened to you Naruto?" Hinata asked, her voice trembling.

~Naruto's POV~

I stared at Hinata with glassy eyes. She loved me? Hn, that's stupid. And that's what I told her. Life suddenly seemed dull, and when he saw eyeliner he bought, and applied it heavily. He also took this opportunity to wear all black even though it was hot as hell today.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked loudly, her milky white eyes staring at him. Hn, she doesn't stutter, maybe I will grace her with my presence.

"Hn." I replied nonchalantly, not even looking at her. Lately I'd had a craving for tomatoes, and suddenly wanted a teddy bear to cuddle with. Hinata continued to stare at me. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Would you stop acting like a dobe and get back to the others?" I questioned in a monotonous tone. The three just nodded their heads slowly. Hn, I guess everyone **is** stupid here.

Maybe I should visit that snake son of a bitch. Mentally shaking my head, I walked back towards Iruka's where my two teammates where 'chatting'. How stupid.

Rylee: Well, I know it's a short chapter, but it will have to do for now!

Hinata: Rylee-sama does not own Naruto!

Naruto: Me or the anime?

Rylee: Both! *slaps Naruto upside the head* Hinata owns you you, and whoever created Naruto owns Naruto!

Hinata: *blushes*

Naruto: Wait, what?

Rylee: Bye! R&R please! By the way, flames are adored! *winks and cues the credits*


	2. Chapter 2

**The Switch**

Rylee: Welcome to chapter two! *winks*

Sasuke: Omg isn't it so fantastical!

Rylee: Damn it, you ruined the surprise!

Naruto: Life is dull.

Hinata: No it's not with you in it! *fangirl squeal*

Ino: Ummmm, Rylee-sama doesn't own Naruto.

Rylee: To the story~!

~Narrators POV~

I have a name you know! Ugh, never mind. Naruto in his emo outfit shuffled silently towards the booth, a scary sight awaiting them.

"So you see, Sakura-chan, this total **idiot** walks up to me and- Oh, HI GUYS!" Sasuke announced with a laugh. Shino stared at him, his eyes twitching beneath his glasses. "What the fudge is happening?" he thought, before a tingling sensation cut him off.

Suddenly Shino's eyes lit up when Kiba's dog Akamaru, suddenly showed up. Little did he know Kiba and him had just switched personalities.

"Wow, Akamaru looks so different, did you give him new food or something?" Shino exclaimed, crouching down to the dog's level.

"Is that a bug? It's so, so shinny!" Kiba said breathlessly, staring at the bug with a mesmerized expression. Sakura stared at the two. Something seemed wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Uh-Isn't something wrong with this picture?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice, she had started to like talking more softly, it seemed more reasonable.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked, with a bright smile. ((Rylee: Can you imagine? You know, a NORMAL smile, not the psycho smile he had in that one episode? *shudder*)) Sakura felt a faint blush on her pale cheeks. Since when did see blush? Sakura also noticed her inner Sakura now had a more believable, sensible voice than before.

"Um, uh, S-"Sakura tried to say before blacking out when she realized he called her "Sakura-chan". Wow, this was getting fun. Naruto sighed at the situation.

"This is stupid, I'm gonna go be emo somewhere else." Naruto muttered, about to leave all together.

"But Naruto-kun! You _**love**_ ramen!" Hinata replied, gently grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Wow! BUGS!"

"Wow! DOGS!" Shino and Kiba shouted simultaneously. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't like ramen anymore. And this is annoying." Naruto exclaimed, and suddenly everyone stopped their OCCness.

"W-We have to t-tell Tsunade." Sakura suggested in a meek voice. Everyone nodded slowly, their eyes wide and glassy. Naruto not liking ramen? Hell must have frozen over.

"I-I'll get the others." Shino muttered, going off to find the other Naruto characters.

"Meet us at Tsunade's office!" Hinata yelled after them before turning back to Naruto.

"Uhmmm, Naruto, hun, we're going to go see some men with needles." Hinata said calmly to the once happy boy. Naruto stared back at her with lifeless eyes.

"Only if you bring Mr. Fluffy." Naruto reasoned with a small smile after remembering seeing it once in Sasuke's house.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed, hissing at Naruto. Everyone turned to stare at the Uchiha.

"I mean, uh, No?" Sasuke stuttered, blushing slightly. Naruto glared at him, malice in his suddenly red eyes.

"You mean, I, uh, Yes." Naruto growled, "Or else I _will_ kill Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Nooooo, that's **my** job!" Sasuke whispered,"F-Fine, just don't hurt him!" Sasuke pulled out an old teddy bear from who knows where, and handed it to Naruto.

"Y-You own a teddy, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired. "That's so cute!" she thought, another blush on her face. She's been doing that a lot.

"Shut up, let's go." Sasuke muttered, getting up to leave. Oooo, someone didn't get their ramen today. Soon after a few minutes, they arrived in Tsunade's office.

"We have a problem!" Hinata yelled, slamming her hands on the desk. Tsunade winced, she _just_ bought it yesterday.

"W-Well, what's the problem?" she muttered, pouring herself a glass of sake. Today was going to be a long day.

"W-We seemed to have switched personalities." Sakura said in a meek voice. Tsunade groaned, it would explain why Kakashi and Jiraiya snuck out her office giggling like schoolgirls.

Suddenly, at that moment, Shino burst through the doors with just about everyone else.

"Troublesome." Ino complained, flipping her blond locks.

"Weapon equal good!" Choji announced, grinning like a loon.

"DESTINY AND FATE RULE!" Tenten screamed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Foooooooooooooooood…" Neji moaned, acting as if he were starving.

"Don't I look pretty today?" Shikamaru said with a giggle, posing.

"Oh god." Lee said with a slap to his forehead.

"YOUTHFULNESS!" Gaara shouted, in a Lee/Gai pose.

"It's war paint!" Tamari shouted, with Kankuro's 'war paint' slathered all over her face.

"I WANNA FAN!" Kankuro announced with a stamp of his foot.

"Oh lord…." Tsunade moaned.

Rylee: Thanks for reading! R&R please thank you and good day! *cues credits*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Switch**

Rylee: Yay! Third chappie!

Naruto: Hn.

Sasuke: Rylee-sama doesn't own Naruto!

Rylee: I found out my Japanese name! **清水****Shimizu (clear water) ****歩****Ayumu (walk, deeper meaning: walk your own way)**

Hinata: You'll want to remember that later

Shikamaru: What do you mean later, dork author-

Rylee: TO THE STORY *has hand over Ino's mouth*

"Dear lord, Shizun, get what's her face!" Tsunade muttered, knowing that _she_ was the only person that would help the situation. _'Or make it worse.'_ She thought with the shake of her head.

Well, it was that or get Yumi-senpai, but then again. Shudder, Tsunade was **still** paying for _that_ to be fixed. Let's just say Yumi managed to travel back in time and make Naruto, well, the way Naruto was.

~Flash Back~

_ "Aw, he looks so little-Oops." Yumi announced, dropping the new born baby on its head._

_"NARUTO! IS HE OK?"_

"_I, uh, um, bye!" and with that, Yumi disappeared._

~End of Flashback~

Suddenly, the door burst open once again, revealing a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, a green T, and flip-flops, looking out of placed in the ninja world. Her leaf head band was on her forehead though, proving she was, indeed, part of the leaf village.

"I'll do it for a pack of gum!" the announced, smiling brightly. All of the Nin turned to look at her, save Tsunade who was already regretting her decision.

"Ayumu, sit down for god's sake. We need you to watch these, Erm, _confused_ Nin." Tsunade explained to the girl, who was nodding her head fiercely.

"Do I still get my gum?" she asked when she was done, a childish look in her brown orbs.

"Yeah, just take care of them for a week." Tsunade said with the wave of her hand. Ayumu nodded, and looked at the OCC characters.

"WELL, let's go!" she announced, marching out of the room. When they didn't follow, Ayumu poked her head inside.

"I thought I said let's go." She motioned towards the door, waiting for them.

"Troublesome." Ino muttered; the first one to get up. The others soon followed. Ayumu led them through a labyrinth of hall ways until they reached their destination.

"Well, this is where we'll be staying."

"B-But, it's so small!" Sakura whimpered, moving closer to Sasuke. Ayumu rolled her eyes, then, before anyone could react, pushed them all inside medium sized room. She herself stepped in before shutting the door.

"YOUTH!" Gaara shouted out of the blue, and then began to do one fingered push-ups.

"H-Hunger!" Neji moaned, on the ground gripping Tenten's leg. Tenten just stared at him with a smile before flicking his forehead.

"Fate is cruel, and it seems you're meant to be hungry." She said in a sickly sweet voice, her smile matching one of the pervy sage's. Neji groaned, still holding onto her.

"Weapon shinny!" Choji muttered, fingering a knife he found. Naruto was in a corner trying, with no avail, to cut himself with a piece of paper that was on the ground with Hinata cheering him on saying he could do anything.

Sasuke was chatting happily to the unconscious Sakura; he still hadn't noticed she'd fainted when she was pushed into his chest. Shino was poking Akamaru; Kiba was trying to climb the wall claiming he'd learned enough from bugs he knew how to walk upside down without using chakra.

Ino was making animals out of the ceiling, Shikamaru was staring into the mirror lovingly, and Ayumu was poking Lee with a stick while Tamari and Kankuro were trading each other their 'war paint' and Tamari's fan.

This was turning out to be one hell of a fanfic.

Rylee: R&R please! *smiles sweetly and cues credits*


	4. Chapter 4: TRUTH OR DARE PART 1!

**The Switch**

Rylee: Yay! Fourth chapie! =D

Shikamaru: You called me Ino -_-

Ino: Troublesome author.

Sasuke: BELIEVE IT!

Hinata: Well, you guys write it if she's so bad!

Gaara: Lee, can I have your youthful gr-

Lee: Take it!

Erin: -.- This is stupid

Sasuke: BELIEVE IT!

Naruto: Hn.

Sakura: R-R-Rylee-s-sama doesn't o-own Naruto

Choji: To the story! *tosses knifes in the air*

Rylee: MY NOTEBOOKS!

"Let's play a game!" Ayumu announced, finally bored of poking the aggravated Lee.

"Does it involve weapons?" Choji shouted before anyone could comment.

"It can!" she replied, sitting in the middle of the room. This got everyone's attention, so they crowed around her.

"It's a game we all know." She hinted, smiling at the Nin.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"It's TRUTH OR DARE, RIGHT AYUMU?" Sasuke shouted with a Naruto-ish expression. Everyone stared at him, no one was going to get used to that.

"Yeah…" Ayumu muttered, her eyes wide, before she cleared her throat and began.

"I pick…" she started, closing her eyes and moving her hand in a pointing move around the circle. Her eyes opened a very scared and hungry Neji.

"Truth or dare?" she asked with an evil, sadistic grin. _'Poor Neji….'_ Everyone thought simultaneously.

"T-Truth?" Neji said, the statement sounding more like a question. Ayumu seemed to ponder this before nodding her head approvingly. Neji let out a sigh, still confused about why he was afraid of this childish girl.

"Why do you like Tenten? Do you want to have a billion babies with her? Why is your face red? When are you going to tell her you like her?" Ayumu asked, ambushing the poor boy with a load of questions. Tenten looked faint, and Hinata and Sakura were fanning her.

"C-Cause I do. And, erm, maybe? J-just cause! It's too late now!" Neji replied, tugging at the collar of his shirt, his face beat red. Ayumu smiled, nodding.

"Your turn." She announced, smirking. "P.S., you might want to use this to ask if she likes you back." Ayumu added in a whisper that was a tad loud. Lee smacked his forehead.

"Uh, I chose Sasuke, cause he looks good today." Neji said in Ino's voice when she complimented Sasuke.

"Dare." Was Sasuke's reply as he grinned.

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Neji said with a small smile. _'YES! We'll find out who the Uchiha likes!'_ Ayumu thought, glancing at the webcam she secretly set up. Right now Kohan was watching this live on YouTube. 

Sasuke's cheeks brightened as he moved over to Sakura and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"KNEW IT!" Hinata announced, grinning like mad. Everyone turned towards her when they heard a thump. They all looked at Sakura; she was unconscious sprawled out on the floor.

"SASUKE, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Ayumu fumed, glaring at the Uchiha with such hate it shocked them.

"N-Nothing! And why do you care?" Sasuke questioned, turning the tables on the girl.

"CAUSE SHE'S MY COUSIN!" Ayumu yelled, slapping Sasuke upside the head. Mutter Ow, the game resumed.

"Naruto." He announced, glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared at him.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Naruto's cheeks drained of color, before resuming a smirk.

"Why should I?"

"Mr. Fluffy~!" Sasuke sang in a sing-song voice. Everyone stared at him and shuddered, this was getting scarier by the second.

"Hinata." He mumbled under his breath. Sasuke perked up, his eyes dancing.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?" Sasuke said cupping his ear.

"I LIKE HINATA, OK?" Naruto shouted, before running away and jumping on a bed in the corner of the room and crying. This took awhile to register, and when it did, Hinata smiled.

"HE LIKES ME!"

Rylee: Well, see you next time! *credit roll*


	5. Truth Or Dare Part 2!

**The Switch**

Rylee: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile!

Sasuke: BELIEVE IT!

Naruto: Rylee doesn't own Naruto

Hinata: That sounded weird 0.0

Sakura: W-What?

Hinata: Naruto saying Rylee didn't own him

Gaara: YOUTHFULNESS!

Kiba: No, just no. -.-

Kankuro: TO THE STORY!

"NARUTO! Get your emo ass over here right now!" Ayumu shouted in Kiba's ear, who at the moment was messing around with a lone ant. When Ayumu yelled in his ear he accidently dropped the small insect, and when it hit the ground, it went splat. Kiba's eyes widened, he could hear the bug's thoughts.

"WAAHHH! MY POOR BUGGY!" Kiba wailed, tears streaming down his face. Everyone just stared at him, then, suddenly there was a flash of a camera.

"OI! That's gonna cost you thirty bucks a pop!" Ayumu yelled at the man who was trying to make a quick getaway. Her brown eyes narrowed as she whipped out a cell phone.

"ERIN! SOME GUY JUST-"Ayumu started, getting cut off by the other person.

"Bu-Er-I'll give you fifty buck if you kill him!" Ayumu said, closing her phone before smiling sweetly at the now confused looking Nin in front of her.

"Now that that is settled, NARUTO! Pick someone, like now." Ayumu yelled, once again in Kiba's ear. Kiba glared at her and when she wasn't looking, put a spider on her shoulder.

Hinata, being very scared of spiders, yelped when she noticed. She started pointing to Ayumu's shoulder and making squeaking noises.

"What is it Hinata? OMG A SPIDER!" Ayumu screamed, smacking the spider off her shoulder and onto Sasuke, who in turn started screaming, waking up Sakura. Naruto slowly returned to the circle while chaos ensued, unnoticed by the group.

"Hinata." He yelled, silencing everyone, including a certain whimpering Uchiha.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata responded, batting her eyelashes, as if the events that happened no more than a second ago ever happened.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"YOU!" and at this point Hinata tackle hugged the unsuspecting Naruto.

"Ummmm, since those two are now making out in a corner, can I go?" Lee asked, raising an extremely bushy eyebrow. ((Lee: What are you trying to say? Rylee: …Are you and Gaara really going out? Lee: WHAT?))

Ayumu nodded her head, taking pictures that she could later sell on EBay.

"Gaara, why do you say 'youth' or some form of that word in every sentence?" Lee questioned, looking at the once stoic ice cube.

"YOUTH! Cause youth is youthful, cause you know, youth, is, youth, like, youthful. YOUTH!" Gaara said while chewing gum, sounding like a teenage girl with the word like.

"Now, youth, um, youth, Tamari?" Gaara said, smiling at his sister.

"Dare!" she shouted, slamming her hands down on a coffee table that just appeared.

"Uhmmm, youth, let, youth, me, youth, think. I, youth, dare, youth, you, youth, to, youthfully confess your youthful undying love for someone in this youthful room! And it, youth, can't be me or Kankuro, or a youthful girl friend of yours, YOUTH!" Gaara announced, in Gai pose again.

"Uh, um, that's it for this chapter!" Tamari shouted, trying to get out of the dare as the curtain started to fall.

"Oh hell no, you go and confess you youthful undying love!" Ayumu shouted, pulling the curtain back up.

Tamari whimpered before hanging her head and walking back on set, before stopping in front of the narcissistic Shikamaru.

"I, Tamari, now confess my undying love for thee, Shikamaru." Tamari grumbled, before sitting down in her old spot next to Gaara.

"Awwwww, isn't that sweet?" Shikamaru squealed, whipping his ponytail around.

"Good lord, help me, or at least get me more war paint!" Tamari moaned, staring upwards before picking the next victim.

"Kankuro!" she shouted, looking at her other brother. ((Rylee: He-he that rhymed!))

"Truth."

"Does this dress clash with my war paint?"

"Yes, and it makes your butt look big!" and with that, Kankuro started to fly around the room on the fan Tamari gave him.

Rylee: Well, that's it for this chapter!

Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block right now! .'


End file.
